Clan Jade Falcon
Guild Information Guild name: Clan Jade Falcon Formed on: 27 December, 2006 Roleplaying: Medium Website:http://clanjadefalcon.guildlaunch.com/ Guild Focus: Roleplaying, Raiding, RP Campaigns Guildmaster: Tornan Officers: Aerdria, Beob, Iraedies, Kailla, Akdenton, Detheron, Navvea, Ranathel, Dagdha, Elnora, Leilanii, Tehoracle Requirements: Members must be active at least once every month, join the Clan forums, and show an interest in Roleplaying. Applicants must contact an officer and be interviewed. Clan Jade Falcon Faction Summary (RP) Membership: Approximately 1,000. Affiliation: Alliance Alignment: Lawful Good (with a leaning towards Lawful Neutral) Regions of Influence: Clan Jade Falcon has operations going on across Azeroth, but the majority of their activities lie in the northern parts of the Eastern Kingdoms; in particular, the shattered kingdoms of Lordaeron and Quel'Thalas. Activities: Similar to the Argent Dawn. Clan Jade Falcon exists to fight evil powers, in particular, the Scourge and the Burning Legion. Clan Jade Falcon is a relatively mobile organization, traveling from hotspot to hotspot and setting up camp long enough to finish the job. Because of their similar missions, Clan Jade Falcon often operates in tandem with the Argent Dawn and the Argent Crusade, but they also work with the Knights of the Silver Hand and the Alliance because of the nature of their missions. History At first glance, many would consider Clan Jade Falcon to be the Argent Dawn. Like the Dawn, the Falcons exist to vanquish threats to the safety of Azeroth, their top priorities being the Burning Legion and the Scourge. There are, however, two differences that separate the Jade Falcons from the Argent Dawn. The first is that the Falcons are loyal supporters of the Alliance, having lent their blades against the Horde in recent conflicts. The second is that the Falcons accept almost anyone into their ranks, drawing heavily on those that are not Holy Light users. Despite these differences, the Jade Falcons still associate heavily with the Argent Dawn, having sent many of their Clusters to aid the Dawn in the Plaguelands. Clan Jade Falcon is a rather young organization. It was formed ten years ago in the wake of the Third War by Archmage Neo Pryde, and has steadily been built up since then. During the War Against the Lich King, the Jade Falcons worked side by side with the Alliance and the newly formed Argent Crusade. Although the Falcons saw some action against the Horde, most of their efforts were directed towards keeping the Scourge at bay. The Jade Falcons were present in the final offensive against Icecrown Citadel, and many of the Jade Falcons' senior members assisted Highlord Tirion Fordring in defeating the Lich King. After the War Against the Lich King, many of the Jade Falcons assisted the Argent Crusade in seizing Hearthglen from the Scarlet Crusade. Because of their efforts, the Jade Falcons were offered a permanent base of operations in Hearthglen. The Clan then spent the next three years bolstering their defenses and training new recruits to replace their losses sustained during the War. Relationships Clan Jade Falcon was formed by a human, and as such, has strong ties to the Alliance. Yet, this was not always so. Early on in their history, the Jade Falcons recruited from both the Horde and the Alliance into their ranks. But old hatreds die hard, and the divisions between the Horde and the Alliance members were so large, that Khan Pryde was forced to divide her Clan into two separate, yet allied factions. Yet it was not long before the Horde faction, the Bloodstrider Sentinels, turned on their comrades, sparking a long conflict between the two. The Jade Falcons spent the majority of their first five years striking out against Horde bases in Tirisfal Glades, and later in Quel'Thalas with the resurgence of the Blood Elves in this region. This conflict ended during the so-called Burning Crusade, as Khan Pryde believed that focusing on old hatreds detracted from their Clan's mission. Because of this, the Falcons try to prevent conflict when possible against the Horde - not just between the Falcons and the Horde, but also the Alliance and the Horde. That is not to say the Falcons are Horde sympathizers. Were the Horde to become the raging menace they were years ago during the Second War, the Falcons would be clambering the loudest for their destruction. Otherwise, the Falcons are simply reactionary to any attacks the Horde make, and generally refuse to help Alliance forces to strike the Horde. Such behavior has caused many to question the Falcons' loyalties, but Alliance support to the Clan has not diminished in spite of this. Despite this, the Jade Falcons still recruit entirely from the Alliance, and have strong ties to it. Many Jade Falcons are also members of the Argent Crusade, the Cenarion Circle, the Church of the Holy Light, the Explorer's Guild, the Kirin Tor, and the Alliance military. Because of this, the Jade Falcons also tend to associate with these factions as well, as there is also often an overlap in their goals. Organization Clan Jade Falcon is organized into a simple, yet lengthy command structure. The Clan is led by one supreme leader known as the Khan. The Khan has absolute control over all matters in the Clan, from the pettiest of affairs to the grandest of decisions that affect the Clan as a whole. These small matters, however, are usually left up to the saKhans, or co-leaders, to attend to. As mentioned above, saKhans help the Khan in the management of Clan Jade Falcon, and take over its leadership if the Khan is incapacitated or away and unable to function as the Clan's leader. There can be up to three saKhans at one time, each of these having been personally appointed by the Khan. Below the saKhan is the Praetor, the Khan's personal advisor. It is the Praetor's job to keep an eye and an ear on the Clan's membership, and to give advice to the Khan with regards to what direction the Clan should take based on what they have seen. Although third-in-command of the Clan, the Praetor is usually the one who is chosen to replace the Khan should she ever step down from her post. Below the Praetor are the Lords or the senior commanders. The Lords command the many Clusters of the Clan, with their Legates, or junior commanders, commanding the Stars in these Clusters. In addition to their minor leadership roles, the Legates aid the Lords with their administrative and bureaucratic responsibilities, as performing any other duties their commanders feel necessary. These Legates are essentially "apprentices," learning the art of leadership from their superiors. A Legate is selected by the Clan's leaders to be their personal aides, until they pass a Trial of Position and ascend to their own personal command. Below the Legate is the Templar, or the grizzled veteran who acts as a sort of sergeant. The Templar ascends to his rank not through a Trial, but through his actions. They are revered amongst their peers, but are not necessarily seeking a leadership position. They often serve as a liaison between the leaders and the rank-and-file members of the Clan. Crusaders are the Clan's veterans of combat. They are more experienced Knights who have seen battle, but are not yet as tempered or refined as a Templar in their martial prowess. They often assist Templars and Legates in the day-to-day management of a Star, and serve as mentors for new Knight-Initiates who seek to join the Clan. Knights make up the majority of the Clan's forces. The Jade Falcon Knight is the simple, yet eager footman, the alert druid, or the fiery mage who wishes to make a difference in the world. The Knights have shown themselves to be capable both on and off the battlefield, demonstrating Jade Falcon virtues in their daily life. It is this dedication to their duty that separates them from their uninitiated brethren. When a Jade Falcon is accepted into the Clan, they select a new first name, symbolizing their rebirth as a Jade Falcon. The warrior also ceremoniously casts aside their old family ties, symbolizing their dedication to the Jade Falcon cause. A Jade Falcon is devoted to their duty - nothing can interfere with their sacred charge. Their last name is set aside, never to be used again. The warrior can earn a new last name, called a Bloodname, by performing a great task that advances the Jade Falcon cause. Obviously, not every Falcon has a Bloodname, and those few who do wear theirs proudly. This is, however, merely a tradition. Some Falcons who have strong family ties have been known to flaunt tradition and retain their last name as a middle name. This is looked down upon by the Jade Falcons, yet the leadership does not make a fuss about it. Tradition is important to the Falcons, but they cannot afford to let tradition interfere with the performance of their duties. Locations The Jade Falcons tend to not stay in one place for very long. They travel to where they feel they are needed, set up shop, do what they need to do, and move on. Only in major cities do the Jade Falcons establish any sort of permanent presence. There is a small Jade Falcon outpost in each of the major Alliance cities, with the largest outpost located in Stormwind. In the wake of the War Against the Lich King, Clan Jade Falcon moved their permanent base of operations to the Argent Crusade capital of Hearthglen, in order to further strengthen their ties with the Argent Crusade. The Jade Falcons also acquired a small outpost near Westbrook Garrison shortly after the Cataclysm, where the Falcons assist the Alliance military in keeping the western borders of the Kingdom of Stormwind secure from bandits and other raiders. Members Once a more neutral faction, Clan Jade Falcon draws its membership solely from the Alliance, as well as from factions associated with it. Although the Jade Falcons recruit from all classes, Paladins, Magi, Druids, and Warriors in particular make up the majority of the Clan. Leaders Category:Guilds Category:Alliance Guilds Category:Medium RP Category:PvE Category:End-Game